


【艾莱】重复犯错

by Serikamaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Zeke's mild obsession with Eren, 艾/莱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serikamaru/pseuds/Serikamaru
Summary: *吉-艾-莱伪三角，对吉吉国王不友好*强制有13岁的艾伦遇见18岁的莱纳，后者以吉克好友的名义搬进了艾伦的家。就在艾伦无意中察觉到莱纳与吉克不同寻常的关系后没过多久，莱纳退出了艾伦的生活。多年后，艾伦终于见到了莱纳一面……
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	【艾莱】重复犯错

0.

我对那个人心存倾慕、爱欲以及恨意。那是我能够孕育的最肮脏的情感。

1.

艾伦第一次跟莱纳见面是在他家门当时听到外面窣窣的动静的他走去一把将门打开，刚好就跟抬起手准备按门铃的莱纳对上了眼。

事后阿尔敏问他为什么随随便便就去给别人开门，屋子里只有他一个瘦小的孩子，万一是坏人可怎么办。艾伦只是呆呆了想了一下，回答道他当时大脑没有来得及分析利弊，只是告诉他要是不马上开门他的人生就会错失了什么。

实际上，他并不会错过什么东西。因为莱纳当时去找他就没想过离开。

“我是你哥哥的好朋友，他让我来照顾你直到他回来。”那个比他要高两个头的男人这么解释道。

艾伦瞪着他那双猫眼石般的眼睛，想认真看看那个男人蜂蜜色的瞳孔跟淡金色的头发相比哪个颜色更深，所以他并没有认真地思索这句话其中蕴含的意思。

他的哥哥吉克比他大10岁，那年他13岁，莱纳18岁。当时的他也没有认真想过为什么相差了5岁的莱纳跟哥哥会成为好朋友。

2.

阿尔敏曾经说过艾伦是那些对生活中大部分事物都不关心，但一旦遇到在意的东西就会爆发出常人两倍的执着和行动力的人。

当莱纳拿出明显是吉克笔迹的信时艾伦很快就接受了这个“高大的、哥哥的好朋友”将要和他同住的事实。虽然是兄弟，但这个同父异母的哥哥直到2年前他的父母因意外去世后才闯入他的生活。在那之前，他甚至不知道自己还有一个哥哥。他自小独立，因此学校不少人都将他当成怪咖。吉克的到来非常及时，代表他不会被丢进寄养系统也不需要担心基本的生活起居。

但他这个哥哥显然不是这么看的，吉克初次看到他时就握着他的双手，用令人动容的表情承诺他“哥哥会一直陪着你”，艾伦的余光看到负责他这个案子的和蔼的女士悄悄地抹了一下泪。他有点手足无措，下一秒吉克就抱住了他。艾伦没有怀疑过那一刻吉克的诚恳，艾伦后来发现那一刻吉克的表情从没有在面对其他人时展露过。后来他们住到了同一屋檐下，他们有很多共度的时光，艾伦不知道吉克是否满足，他希望吉克能满足。

尽管吉克十分受欢迎，他在艾伦眼中却是一个十分“装”的人，总是故作深沉和颓废，更是不知道糟蹋了多少少女心。他不明白为什么这“款”会这么受女生欢迎。他曾经问过三笠，三笠只是回答他：“你什么都不懂，艾伦。”他去问阿尔明，阿尔敏也只是一如既往用他那天真的神情跟他大眼瞪小眼。

现在好了，这个男人看起来跟走文艺风的吉克完全不同，看起来很阳光很可靠的样子，艾伦还有点期待他们后面的生活。

莱纳告诉艾伦，吉克是他的学长，吉克在学校的时候非常照顾他。现在吉克选择毕业后环游世界寻觅灵感，他就自愿提出过来照顾艾伦。

而艾伦觉得莱纳在照顾人这方面非常有天赋。他会指导艾伦做功课，在艾伦被欺负的时候教导他怎么反击，在艾伦批判学校和同学的时候会认真倾听他，而且永远不会害怕纠正艾伦过于偏激的观点。

当艾伦向阿尔敏展示莱纳教给他的近身格斗招式时，阿尔敏不好意思挠着头说：“太好了，艾伦，我一开始还害怕他会欺负你。”

“你在说什么？莱纳为什么会欺负我？”阿尔敏的话让艾伦非常费解。

“你知道的，他是大学橄榄球队的队长，通常他那个地位的人是不会正眼瞧我们的。”阿尔敏纠结了一会回答道。

艾伦知道莱纳是站在金字塔顶端的人，他要是不知道就有鬼了。他曾经受邀观看过莱纳的比赛，他被安排在前排亲友席的位置，周围坐的都是穿着暴露的女生。射灯刻画莱纳的轮廓，给他的金发打上一层光圈。莱纳在偌大的赛场奔跑着，洒落在草坪上的汗水也沾染上光晕。莱纳投入了决定性的一球后，全场的观众都站起来为他欢呼，擂鼓般的欢呼声像活塞一样用力鼓动着艾伦的心脏。

他看见那些女生和其他队员如同追逐日光一样冲上去拥抱莱纳，而莱纳看着他。

那天晚上，在他们两个人的家里，莱纳告诉艾伦他和吉克的第一次相遇就发生在橄榄球场。

“你哥哥是摄影社的社长，也是很厉害的运动员，不过他是打棒球的。”莱纳一边用毛巾擦头发一边说，“那时候我还坐着冷板凳，他一个摄影社的首席竟然过来跟我搭话，还说帮我拍一张照片。我那时真的，哈哈哈，受宠若惊。”

莱纳总是这样，为了让艾伦没有那么想念吉克而去分享吉克以前在学校的威风史。艾伦心里有点烦躁，他们应该庆祝莱纳又赢下了一座奖杯，而不是讨论他的哥哥。

“够了莱纳，我想听听你的事。”艾伦打断了莱纳的话。

也许他不应该就这么打断莱纳，这会让莱纳觉得他是个没有礼貌的孩子。莱纳呆呆地看着艾伦，嘴巴张了又合。

艾伦也不慌，他趁着莱纳思考的时间勾勒莱纳金色的睫毛落在皮肤上的影子。

“我的故事没什么好听的，艾伦给我说一下你的事吧。”莱纳富有磁性的声音温柔地进入了艾伦的大脑。

沉浸在数睫毛的艾伦被莱纳的要求弄糊涂了：“我的事？我的事有什么值得知道的。”

毕竟我是学校的怪咖，是明星四分卫的跟班。

“怎么会呢？艾伦是特别有主见的人，要是找到了自己的目标，艾伦一定能够克服障碍到达的。我是这么相信着的。”

“是、是吗？莱纳相信我吗？哪怕我不知道自己的目标是什么？”

“我知道你会做到的。现在没有目标也没关系，你总会遇到想要为之奋斗的东西的，因为艾伦是自由的呀。”

莱纳在别人眼中是散发光和热的太阳，而他是围绕太阳贪婪吸取热量的行星。而现在，在只属于他们的空间，太阳告诉他你是自由的，你也是一颗恒星。

原来我可以不追随太阳。

不，我们都别当星星了。

3.

在一个风和日丽的午后，吉克回来了。

那时艾伦正在和莱纳打游戏机，艾伦认定莱纳靠着作弊赢了他，一边抱怨着一边扑到莱纳身上作势要打他。

打闹间，耳朵尖的艾伦听到门铃的声音，用尽可能认真的语气威胁莱纳“别乱动”后跑去开门。

下一秒，他就发现自己被揉进了一个高大的怀抱。他用力从那个高大的身躯中挣扎出来，抬头看着一年没见的吉克。

“吉克，你怎么不打电话叫我去机场接你？”莱纳不知道什么时候出现在艾伦身后。

吉克弯腰将头埋进艾伦的颈窝，深吸一口气后闷闷地回答：“我希望见到的第一个人是我的弟弟。”

艾伦看见莱纳眼中的兴奋消散了一点。不过他可能看错了，毕竟他正被吉克抱得死死的，只能用力扭头看着莱纳。

4.

对于吉克的回归，艾伦是惊喜的。惊的是，吉克回来了，莱纳还会陪着他吗？

没有人提起过这个问题，艾伦是不敢问，吉克和莱纳仿佛没有意识到这是一个问题。

艾伦每天放学回家都要轻手轻脚确认莱纳的私物还在，如是一周后他终于彻底放松下来。

然而，不久后艾伦陷入了一个全新的危机。

假如说吉克回来前他和莱纳构筑了一个暖烘烘的被炉，那么现在这个被炉里面充斥着四处奔走的静电和似有若无的力场。

吉克和莱纳会谈论艾伦听不懂的话题，那是属于他们的，艾伦未曾参与的时光。

有时就算他们在聊最平常不过的事，艾伦也会觉得他们的话语后面隐含着别的什么东西，让艾伦百思不得其解。

不止一次，他做作业抬头的空隙里，他看到了吉克和莱纳眼神交汇时产生了奇怪的气场让他身体的细胞警觉起来。

——吉克和莱纳是多年的好朋友，他们关系亲密也是正常的，艾伦这么告诉自己。

但是他怎么解释那些身体上的接触呢？

接过钥匙时指尖需要停留这么长时间吗，做饭时身体需要靠近到肩膀之间不留一丝缝隙吗，呐，阿尔明，你说这是怎么回事？

阿尔敏脸皱得跟吃了一颗酸柠檬似的回答道：“艾伦，我觉得你最好还是不要懂这些事。”

啊，是啊，在后来一个晚上，艾伦回想起了阿尔敏那张皱在一起的脸，和他话里的含义。

那个该死的夜晚，艾伦半夜起床想拿一杯水浇灌干涸的喉咙，却听见花园传来粗重的呼吸声和呜咽声。他快步向花园走去，刚走到玻璃门前却停住了。时值盛夏，他的血液仿佛结冰了一样。在皎洁的月光下，他的哥哥和莱纳像动物一样纠缠在一起。吉克看似单方面压制着莱纳，莱纳脸上的表情却绝对不是纯粹的痛苦。借着月光，艾伦简直可以看清莱纳脸上滴露的汗水。莱纳的肤色本来就白皙，无论怎么晒都不会变黑，此刻他起伏的身体更是将惨白的月光反射进艾伦的双眼，像刀片一样刺眼。

艾伦不知道自己在那个位置站了多久，直到莱纳呜咽的声音徒然拔高一度、莱纳的身体像被电到一般痉挛起来，艾伦被冰封的血液才重新开始在他身体里流淌。

他快步跑回房间将门锁上，他暗骂自己为什么不一开始就去倒水喝，现在他的血液就像沸腾一样在血管里偾张，将他全身上下燃点起来。

我要死了吗——莱纳——

15岁的艾伦在这晚完成了从少年到男人的蜕变。

没有吧。

不然的话，他应该对莱纳说些什么，做些什么。他应该告诉莱纳，我不是一个小孩了，吉克能给你的我同样可以，还会比他做得更好。

但他没有。

他只是在吃饭的时候偷偷观察莱纳和吉克的互动，试图从中找出两人相好的蛛丝马迹，还有吉克不适合莱纳的证据。他只是在一个个炎热的夏夜一次又一次地重温那晚莱纳通红的脸、从喉咙里挤出的呻吟和跪趴在地上顺从的身体。

他无数次幻想过跟莱纳互通心意后的场景，但他从无逾轨。他是那么尊敬、相信莱纳，假如有天莱纳跟他倾吐吉克的不是，他一定会坚定地站在莱纳身边。

而莱纳背叛了他。

那个晚上之后，有什么悄然改变了。

之前将艾伦排除在外的令人窒息的力场，现在作用于他们三个人。

吉克变得易怒起来，好几次莱纳会拿着外套提醒吉克添衣，吉克总会不耐烦地让莱纳少管他。有一次，艾伦冲动地想跳起握住莱纳举在半空中不知应如何摆放的双手，而吉克停留在自己身上的目光是唯一阻止他的东西。

莱纳变得越来越局促，不止一次，艾伦发现他目光呆滞地看着花园的景色。

自然而然，莱纳分给艾伦的时间也变得越来越少。

艾伦不知道他能够做什么。他不能询问阿尔明或者三笠，他只能看着那颗一度如此耀眼的太阳渐渐失去光芒。

5.

几个月后，困扰艾伦的问题解决了。

当他从夏令营回来，一踏进门口，他就意识到了。本来摆放在玄关里的莱纳的靴子，莱纳的雨伞，莱纳的一切都消失了。

艾伦呆滞地走进客厅时，吉克正坐着看报纸。他看到艾伦后，马上放下手中的东西走过去拥抱艾伦。

“艾伦，又只有我们两个人了，哥哥会一直陪着你的。”

“吉克，莱纳呢？”

“莱纳有他自己的地方要去，他只能离开我们。”

——莱纳离开了我。

那次之后，艾伦再也没有问过莱纳的去向，吉克也没有再提起。“莱纳”成了他们兄弟之间的禁忌话题。

6.

吉克努力成为艾伦的好哥哥。

他本来就不是一个坏哥哥，只是生性懒散了点。但那之后，吉克努力地帮艾伦打点一切。可是艾伦已经不是那个受霸凌后只会向野猫一样呜咽还击的小孩了。他的成绩名列前茅，运动神经也慢慢地被开发出来，他交了几个知心的朋友，也有一队小跟班。

艾伦学会了跟吉克进行更成熟的对话。他觉得吉克需要帮他做的东西真的没什么了，他也从来没有以弟弟的身份要求过吉克做些什么。但显然吉克不是这么想的。

在一次大型田径比赛里，艾伦抛下其他选手以很大的优势冲刺，冲刺后他慢慢地走向出口，吉克就在那里等着他。

吉克激动地看着他，手掌摩挲着他长到肩膀的黑发，一边用颤抖的声线说：“艾伦，你太棒了，爸爸一定会很骄傲的。”

一股异样的感觉像触手一般爬上艾伦的背脊，在不久之后的申请季，他申请了几个州之外的大学。

7.

“喂，艾伦，你这个月的辅导次数达标了吗？”一个身影突然把光线遮住，正在埋头看文件的艾伦不耐烦地皱了皱眉。

“还没呢。”

“正好，本大爷决定帮你这个忙，我手头上有个新转过来的案子，你给他做一次初步评估吧。”

“走开，明明是你顾着约会没空做。”

“哎呀帮帮忙啦！这家伙刚从前线回来，难道你不想为我们的祖国母亲做贡献吗？”

艾伦盯着被突然塞到自己面前的文件，眼睛都快成斗鸡眼了。

“前线？”

“小队误入了埋伏区，队长为了保护他牺牲了。虽然他看起来恢复了过来，军队那边觉得还是让他来接受心理辅导比较好。”

艾伦面无表情地将文件的内容一一扫视。

“PTSD？”

“嗯。”

“让大爷，自己做去。”艾伦把原先看的文件一并收进背包里。

“诶——我真没空！”让被艾伦一把推开，他试图抓住走得像风一样的艾伦，“就算要我自己做，你也别把档案拿走啊！”

8.

艾伦在分配给军人的宿舍外面吹了二十分钟的风，眼前走过十五个人，当天空飘落第一片雪花的时候，他转身走了进去。

他走到门牌号104的房间，轻轻地敲了三下门。

门很快打开了，出现在艾伦眼前的首先是淡金色的头发，然后是蜂蜜色的瞳孔。

——“莱纳，好久不见了。”

“不邀请我进去坐一下吗？”艾伦平静地看着多年前消失得无影无踪的人。

莱纳惊愕地看着艾伦。他比以前更高了，但也消瘦了许多，下巴上的胡茬好几天没有修剪的样子。

该死，莱纳现在看起来竟然有点像吉克。

两人僵持了一会儿，莱纳首先作了让步侧身打开门让艾伦进入房间。

“你怎么会知道我住这里？”艾伦进门后细细打量客厅的布置，身后突然传来莱纳忐忑的声音。

“我现在在心理咨询室实习，我看到了你的档案。”艾伦漫不经心地说。

“……你读心理学了吗，太好了艾伦。”

莱纳疲惫中带着欣喜的语气像一把剪刀破开笼罩在艾伦身上的无形的玻璃膜。艾伦转头看向莱纳，这是他进房间后第一次跟莱纳对视。

莱纳的眼睛跟以前一样，笑起来会微微弯起来，即使是深深的黑眼圈也没能遮盖他眼睛散发的光芒。

艾伦有那么一瞬间怀疑他在做梦，他又回到了那个比赛后的夜晚。在那晚，在他们的家，莱纳告诉他——“你是自由的”。

他现在才发现自己是多么希望那个梦能延续下去，他不想恨莱纳，不想恨任何人，哪怕那只是一个注定破灭的梦，他也希望能多沉醉一分一秒。

也许是艾伦的一言不发让莱纳觉得不舒服，他不确定地说道：“艾伦，你还好吧？我很抱歉当时没有跟你道别就——唔——！”

束缚着艾伦的无形的枷锁在这一刻被卸掉，艾伦像一头未磨掉野性的豹子一样将莱纳扑倒在地。

出于本能，莱纳奋力地在艾伦身下挣扎。但他低估了艾伦这几年力量上的变化，也不可能知道有些积蓄多时的感情一旦找到一个释放的出口就会如同火山爆发一样，将方圆几百里的生命燃烧殆尽。

艾伦一手扣住莱纳的双手到他的头顶，一手盲目地扒拉莱纳的衬衫。他的嘴巴也没有闲着，一直游移在莱纳的脸和颈部处，他时而深深地吸气，仿佛幼崽确认母亲的气息。莱纳被耳边火热的气息烫得迷迷糊糊，身体却一直没有忘记挣扎。艾伦终于被他弄得气了，他狠狠地顶胯压制莱纳，一边在他耳边说道——

“你就这么走了，吉克一直很想念你。”

我一直很想念你。

这一句话让莱纳停止了挣扎，他瞪大双眼看着艾伦，眼中闪过惊讶、屈辱，以及认命。艾伦突然感受到报复性的快感，他看见莱纳湿润的眸子消失在眼皮底下，意味着他的征服开始了。

莱纳一只手臂盖住眼睛，另一只手徒劳地试图握着什么。他死死地咬着嘴唇试图阻止任何呻吟声漏出来。尽管莱纳尽力不去回应艾伦的啃咬和热吻，但艾伦一点也不在意，因为莱纳下身传来的黏腻的水响和绞紧的穴口在热切地欢迎着艾伦——来吧，你不是等了这天好久了吗？

高潮的一瞬间艾伦觉得自己仿佛灵魂出窍了。他的灵魂漂浮在半空看着脱力躺在地上的莱纳和趴在莱纳胸口喘气的自己。当他终于肯退出莱纳身体的时候，夹杂着红色的液体沾染了大腿根——他们甚至没在床上干。艾伦擦了擦额头上的汗，将失去意识的莱纳抱上床后到洗手间打湿一条毛巾帮莱纳清理干净。完事后他帮莱纳盖上被子，坐在床边静静地看了莱纳一会儿，轻轻地把门关上离开了宿舍。

9.

后面的几次艾伦都保证他们的活动是在床上进行，或者沙发，总之他会注意着不让莱纳受伤。第一次过后，莱纳已经放弃了反抗，但他也没有配合。熟能生巧，艾伦很快就掌握了莱纳的敏感点和容易不适的地方。他还学会在莱纳耳边说混账话——“吉克会这么吻你吗”、“我是不是比吉克更令你舒服”。尽管艾伦最不想提到的就是吉克，但每当他说类似的话，莱纳白皙的身体就会一阵颤栗，穴口也会用力地收缩，这样越逼得艾伦用狠劲征服莱纳的身体。

第一次过后，艾伦每次都会霸占莱纳的半张床，等他醒来后，莱纳往往不知去了哪里。艾伦会趁这个机会将头埋进莱纳的枕头，他试图寻找莱纳的气味，寻找这一切都不是一个梦的证据。

莱纳那边的床总是冷冰冰的，跟莱纳本人一样。他就像一颗快要走到生命尽头的恒星，不断变冷、蒸发，最终会迎来坍缩的命运，变成一个黑洞。艾伦……不喜欢这样，他可以像飞蛾扑火一般被莱纳的引力拉进漩涡，但他不能接受曾经太阳般耀眼的莱纳变成一具尸骸，一块死地。尤其是，他突然意识到自己可能在莱纳这颗恒星衰亡的路上增添了最后一把火。

“让，你上次说的PTSD军人的病例现在进行得怎样？”

被点名的让意外地看向突然坐在人对面的人：“嗯？你怎么关心起这个来了？”

平常跟他一点不对付的艾伦听到他的回嘴竟然没有炸起来，这令让为自己的回答觉得有点不好意思：“说是最近有要紧事，要迟点才能过来接受评估。”

艾伦一样不发，只是两眼放空看着另一边。

“……艾伦，你没事吧，表白被拒了？”

“没有。”艾伦斩钉截铁地回答。

“噢，那就好。”让脸色讪讪地说。

“……你上次说的约会的事情现在怎样？”

让不知道为什么艾伦突然关心他的事情尤其是情事来，但下一秒他鼓起胸膛像只开屏的孔雀般炫耀道：“炮友转正了噢！羡慕吧，学着点，这些大人的事你可比不过我。”

“让……我有些问题想问你。”让看着艾伦认真的神情，突然觉得自己掺和到了什么不应该的事情。

10.

艾伦给莱纳发了一条短信告诉他自己会在什么时候去宿舍找他，号码自然也是从档案里抄的。

艾伦挑选了一件刚买不久的衬衫，将过肩的长发好好地扎了起来。路过街角的花店时，店长阿姨还询问他是不是去约会，要不要买一扎花。

艾伦迟疑了一下，还是进去看了看。

到达房间门口的时候指针刚指向约定好的时间。艾伦轻轻地敲门，门那边传来闷闷的让他进去的声音。

漆黑的客厅让艾伦有点意外，他原先以为莱纳会在客厅等着。然后他听到睡房那边传来动静，莱纳隔着房门喊他过去。

摸摸头发确保辫子没有松掉，艾伦探头进睡房。本应是熟悉的情景，此刻却让他的大脑宕机——莱纳没有穿衣服躺在床上，他甚至没有起身，只是麻木地看着艾伦。

“艾伦，怎么了？这跟平常有什么区别？”看着一动不动的艾伦，莱纳觉得困惑起来，“噢——你买了花……”

艾伦突然觉得一阵眩晕，他用力搓揉眉心，眼睛始终不肯直视莱纳：“我原先……想跟你出去走走，我不是……”

艾伦原先以为，莱纳跟他出去会变得开心一点，他们不需要将自己困在这个房间内。他已经好几年没见过莱纳的笑容，即使在梦里也无法看清莱纳的笑颜。

“我本来是想，好好地跟你聊聊天，像以前一样。”艾伦感觉到脸颊有温热的液体划过，“你知道，我们以前什么都会聊的。”

艾伦鼓起勇气看向莱纳，他不知道自己现在的样子跟那个被同学取笑后向莱纳追问“我真的那么令人讨厌吗？”的孩子一模一样。

以前的莱纳会笃定地安慰艾伦，但是现在，透过泪水，艾伦看到的只有低头注视着床单的莱纳。

“艾伦……”莱纳的声音在艾伦耳中带着无边的悲哀与荒凉，“你到底想从我身上得到什么？”

仿佛被扇了一下耳光，艾伦的大脑停止了运作，他呆呆地看着还低着头的莱纳，聪明如他，也读不懂莱纳话中的含义。

“我能理解你恨我，我能理解你看不起我，反正我一直都是一个次品。你想要在我身上发泄，可以，你想要羞辱我，也可以。”莱纳笑声空洞，“但是你说你想跟我叙旧？艾伦，看在以往的情分上，你要这么折磨我吗？”

莱纳，你是这么想自己的吗？

“不是的、我从很久以前就喜欢你了，那个晚上，我看到吉克跟你在一起……我想他发现了，所以——”

“吉克？”莱纳此时才抬头看向艾伦，眼中满溢的自卑和困惑像鞭子一样抽在艾伦身上。

“难道说……不，怎么会……”莱纳痛苦地抱着脑袋，嘴巴不停念叨着：“啊，原来是这样。我还以为是我自己的问题……”

“莱纳——”莱纳突然大笑起来，就像多年前听到好笑的笑话一样大笑起来，艾伦走前几步想伸手抱住莱纳，“别过来！吉克，你这个变态。你们两兄弟，还有我，都是变态。”

艾伦给不少心理有疾病的人做过评估，他不擅于共情，却总是能一针见血地指出病人的想法。但是此刻不停自言自语的莱纳着实让他慌了。

过了不知道多久，莱纳终于笑累了。

“艾伦，你走吧，我现在不想见到你。”

艾伦收回悬挂在半空的手，无助地看了莱纳最后一眼，终于转身离开了房间。

地板上，散落着一地的雏菊。

11.

后来艾伦没有再去找莱纳。

也许两颗恒星注定只能遥望对方，一旦距离过近就会互相坠入对方的轨道。

他给心理咨询室最权威的教授写了一封信，希望他能接下莱纳的案子。

他还请了长假，打算去世界各地走走。莱纳不是唯一一个将自己困在过去和执念的人。他想将自己放在一个更大的环境里，更好地认清自己，也希望用自己的双脚去丈量莱纳走过的路。

最后，他给莱纳留下了一个号码，那是专属于莱纳的号码。哪怕莱纳接受治疗后决定自己再也不想见到艾伦也好，艾伦会一直等下去。

12.

那个人给予我包容、自由以及爱。那是我所知道的最高贵的馈赠。


End file.
